The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fluid level sensing, and in particular to lubricant level sensing for an actuator.
Actuators, such as electromechanical actuators, typically require an adequate amount of lubrication. When insufficient lubricant is retained within an electromechanical actuator, reduced performance or damage may occur. Detection of oil level can be difficult in applications where the electromechanical actuator is mounted on a mobile structure such that the electromechanical actuator is subject to substantial changes in orientation, velocity, acceleration, and vibration. One example is a self-lubricated actuator for a rotor blade control surface of a helicopter, where a lubrication medium, such as oil, substantially immerses a number of components within a body of the actuator. A rotor blade control surface actuator is subject to substantial centrifugal force, as well as other forces due to blade flapping, aircraft maneuvering, aircraft speed, acceleration, environmental factors, and other factors that can result in a number of challenges to reliably detect oil level in the actuator.